fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Trapped For Fantasy Life
Chris: Hey guys. You think this show is cancelled? Not really. Courtney didn't even succeed into getting the case and using it. Here's what happened last episode. Jynx and Shadow made very dark appearances and Leshawna stoke up for Cosmo even though she wasn't there. Bloo fell off the sweeper because Buttercup eye lasered the platform and him fall. This caused her to get voted off the island. This episode will not contain anyone voted off, but there is a funny part near the end. Hehehehehehe. (AT GIRL'S CABIN) Cream: Let me see here. (picks up an arm full of potions) Leshawna: Girl, what are you doing with that stuff? They could explode on your face. Cream: Use them for experiments. Leshawna: (reads one still on the shelf) Rat goo. Why would you need rat goo? Cream: Oh, I wanted to see what it would do on a rat. It expands things. Leshawna: Oh, is that why there's a giant rat outside? Cream: Kind of. Bubbles: (off screen) CREAM! Cream: Um, Leshawna, can you get that yellow test tube and use it on the rat? It shrinks rats so ..they..don't..attack..blue..stuff. SORRY BLOO! Leshawna: (picks it up but accidental drops it on an orange which it gets split on, but it doesn't shrink and picks up the book) Why didn't the bo (disappears within the book) HELP ME! Cream: (doesn't pay attention and works on her experiments) (book closes) CC: Leshawna: I didn't know that was gonna happen. Cream: Leshawna, stop whining, its just a rat. Leshawna? Figures, I'll have to do it myself. Chris: I bring you yet another guest star, Harold. Harold: (falls off of boat onto the dock) I'm okay. Bloo: You look like a geek. Cream: Here, ratty, ratty. I've got a yellow potion with your name on it. Jinx: Wow, Cream's been hanging out with Izzy too much. Harold: Where's Leshawna? Mac: I know what to do. Camerupt go. (throws his pokeball) Mac's Camerupt: Cama. Mac: Sniff out Leshawna's scent. Harold: Wait. Is that a real Pokemon? (holds and shows Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers Of Darkness case) I thought they only exist in these games or something. Starfire: I never knew about creatures like these until episode 24. Jack: (offers Bubbles) Spinach? Bubbles: (eats it and is pleased) That tastes just like the professor makes it. Harold: Samurai Jack is the reason why I have been through many camps, increasing my mad skills. Bubbles: Guess I'm not the only fan of Jack. Chris: You're challenge, FIND LESHAWNA! No one will be voted off this episode. CC: Harold: I don't think he's telling the truth, unless it's a challenge where everyone wins invincibility. (a Ninetales appears with the book Leshawna is trapped in) Mac: What's that? (pulls out his Pokedex) (Mac's Pokedex sounds like the Sinnoh Pokedex but looks like the original Pokedex) Pokedex: Ninetales, the Fox Pokemon. Very smart and very vengeful. Grabbing one of its many tails could result in a 1000-year curse. Harold: I can't even live for a thousand years. Mac: (closes his Pokedex) But a Ninetales can. (throws Pokeball sending out Roserade) Mac's Roserade: Roserade. Harold: Are you crazy? Fire is strong against Grass. Mac: I know. Grass Knot. (Mac's Roserade uses Grass Knot which Ninetales tripped over and dropped the book which flew towards Harold, who grabs it) (4 MINUTES LATER) Cream: (puts book on shelf) Now to find Leshawna. Mac: (Calls Izzy) Hello? Izzy: (through phone) I know what happened to Leshawna, she is really a fantasy character and went back to her own world. Mac: She has parents. Izzy: (through phone) Oh, then I can't help you. Mac: (hangs up) Now what are we going to do. Cream: Let's call Kari. She has the answer for everything Chris: Kari already appeared. We can't have her guest star twice. Starfire: Leshawna disappeared and we need help. Chris: Didn't you read the fine print? Cream: But she won't technically guest star. Harold: You know Chris will still use it as an excuse. (INSIDE BOOK) Leshawna: (gets up) What is this place? Why is the floor made of chocolate? Why is the sky pink? Why do I even bother asking these questions? (a nim that looks like Bloo walks towards Leshawna) Leshawna: Very funny Bloo, now take off that crazy outfit. Norm: Who is Bloo? I'm Norm. Leshawna: Oh I get it. This is another one of Chris's crazy challenges we have to compete in. (BACK ON ISLAND) Chris: No way. I made the fine print. Starfire: (threatens Chris) Chris: Okay, but it was Punk Puppy3 who gave the idea for this season. (AT MESS HALL) Courtney: (looks through the mess hall) Hello? Oh what the heck, I'll just get the case anyway. CC: Courtney: This could me my opportunity. I was this close before Fidget and Olivia ruined everything. I don't want Chris's shows to be cancelled, I just want the desire to compete. That's exactly what I'm striving for. Duncan would've helped, but Chris had to make him a guest star. Courtney: (snatches case) Should've expected someone to stop me, but someone not stopping works too. (gets out of the mess hall) (INSIDE BOOK) Leshawna: (pulls Norm's beard but lets go) Okay, so I'm trapped in a fantasy book. The only question is, how do I get out? Norm: That my friend, I do not know. Leshawna: (gets mad) Just great, so I'm gonna be stuck in here forever, and Cream hasn't even realized it! (AT ISLAND) Cream: (calls Kari) Hey Kari, it's Cream. Kari: (through phone) Hey Cream, its nice to talk to ya. What's going on? Cream: Well, Leshawna disappeared and………… (turns around to see Courtney) YOU! Courtney: (surprised) Oh snap. Cream: I'll give you three seconds to give back that case Courtney. Courtney: Over my dead body! (whacks Cream with case) Kari: (behind Cream) Let me guess, Leshawna's trapped inside a fantasy book. Cream: Um I didn't say, and plus, how did you know and how did you get here? Harold: I saw her teleport here. (Kari knocks out Courtney by punching her) Kari: Um, I checked the book and last time I did, Leshawna isn't an edition to it. I have my own copy that doesn't have Leshawna. Cream: Okay, I'm gonna need these ingredients if we want to get Leshawna. Mandy: I vote not getting her back. Jinx: Shut up. (jinxes Mandy) Harold: (points at Mandy) Don't say something about that on someone I love. Numbuh One and Bloo: (puke and faint) Cream: Wow, that's the first ingredient, anyone wanna pick that up? Starfire: Uh-uh. Chris: (says it in a freaky way)No more Leshawna equals no more contestants equals no more episodes equals no more money and the end of my luxurious life style. Starfire: Oh blorfax. (picks up barf and holds her nose and puts it into blender) Cream: Next is air of an idiot. (picks a piece of Harold's hair) I can't use this, it's gray. Harold: (screams and hides behind Jinx) Kari: That's not gray. Cream: I know. I just wanted to scare him. Harold: Idiot. Cream: Call me an idiot one more time and I'll blast you. Harold: Okay, gosh. Cream: The final ingredient is ten pounds of coffee? Kari: Hand over the coffee Chris. Chris: (holds a cup of coffee) You're gonna need more coffee than it. Kari: (opens door showing coffee beans) You were saying? Chris: That's what I meant. Cream: Oh boy. Mac: I don't like that "Oh boy". Cream: It says in red letters: "CAUTION: MAY LOSE SOMETHING DURING TELEPORTATION". Chris: JUST DO IT! Cream: (Puts hair and coffee beans in blender with barf and mixes them together) It says we need to energy blasts to open the portal. (pours mix on part of the page covering Leshawna) Kari: I'll do it. Starfire; Me too. (both shoot star blots) (INSIDE BOOK) Leshawna: Oh man, if Harold's on the island, I'm gonna be embarrassed. (get teleported unnoticing) (AT ISLAND) Cream: Did it work? (Leshawna returns) Bloo: (snickers) Kari: Um Leshawna, your hair. Leshawna: (looks to see it is an afro) Why didn't anyone tell me I was gonna lose my hair band? Cream: We didn't know, it wasn't specific, and Harold helped out. Leshawna: (faints) Starfire: Oh my friend you're back, and unconscious at the time. Chris: Okay well, Kari, Harold, go to the place that will never be mentioned ever. Kari: (gets on boat but wasn't allowing Harold to get on) Whoa, whoa, whoa. Here. I'll get you a dolphin. Harold: A dolphin? Kari: His name's Flipper. (Harold gets on Flipper) Kari: And by the way, he doesn't like people very much. (Flipper starts tossing Harold around) Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs Category:Fan Fiction